Oh My Beloved Artist, Won't You Let Down Your Long Hair?
by MickeyMack
Summary: The world of Naruto meets the classic tale of Rapunzel. Deidara plays our long haired beauty, Itachi our adventurous and aloof prince, and Sasori as our mother gothel. How will this classic tale of love and tragedy play out for our akatsuki members? Read and find out. Shounen-ai. Au. Two-shot. ItaDei. Ignore the summary and author's note inside.


**Summary:** The world of Naruto meets the classic tale of Rapunzel. Deidara plays our long-haired beauty, Itachi our adventurous and aloof prince, and Sasori as our mother gothel. How will this classic tale of love and tragedy play out for our akatsuki members? Read and find out. Shounen-ai. Au. Two-shot. ItaDei. Ignore the summary and author's note inside.

 **Warning: This is BL otherwise known as Boy's Love. Don't like? I bid you good day.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own the folktale Rapunzel.**

 _Oh My Beloved Artist, Won't You Let Down Your Long Hair?_

"But I don't get it Sasori-danna. Why do I have to stay locked away in this tower, un?"

"You have to stay up here so I can preserve you forever."

"But—"

"Enough." The redhead glares down at the little blonde child before him in annoyance. "I will call to you whenever I need to come up. Farewell Deidara."

The child only watches as his red headed master climbs out of the window. In an instant he can feel a hard tug on his scalp as the man uses his long blonde mane to ascend to the ground below. When the youngster can no longer feel the pressure, he risks a look outside the large window and almost cries out in despair. He is so high off the ground! He would not be surprised if a bird were to fly right into the tower. If he were to jump he would surely die. This must be why the puppet master had him grow his hair out for so many years. This was his intentions all along.

Deidara let out a long somber sigh before removing his golden hair from the hook and pulling it back into the citadel. He sits at the desk and starts to mold the clay the guardian left him. Sasori may have locked him away in this tower but Deidara can't bring himself to hate him. The man has taken care of him for as long as he could remember. The youngster's days were filled with arguments of what true art meant and trying in vain to remind the puppeteer that he is not nor will he ever be one of his puppets. Deidara can't help feeling that all those words were just a waste of breath since it seems like in the end, the redhead won.

….

The next three years drag on uneventfully for the blonde adolescent. His days are spent awaiting his visits from his master and making art from the clay he provides. Sasori seems to appreciate that the youngster has shown some passion for art but it irritates him to no end that the blonde feels the need to drop the creations out the window after a couple of days, effectively destroying them. His explanation is always, "Nothing is meant to last forever." And soon enough the teen would find out how true his words are.

…

Not too far away a raven haired teen is in the midst of escaping his own burdens.

"Your majesty! Your majesty, where are you? If we do not return soon, Fugaku-sama will be furious with me, not you."

For a moment the young prince felt guilty for his bodyguard. He knew that Kisame always got in trouble for his exploring but the thought of returning to the stuffy old manor was enough to push him in the opposite direction from the voice calling him. For a while the youth's onyx eyes were bright with wonder and held back excitement but after a while it dawned on him that he was completely…lost.

He had no idea where he was or how to get back to the palace. His face remained carefully composed as he trudged on through the forest. Right when he was making up his mind to sit and wait for Kisame, a tall brick building caught his attention. Thinking there may be people there to point him towards his home, he decides to make the journey to it. After a few more minutes he is finally close enough to see that the brick building is actually a tower. He has to crane his neck upwards to see the top. What baffles him is the fact that there are no doors on the ovular structure. Just one window located at the very top. The young prince ducks down behind the bush at his feet when a blonde boy suddenly pokes his head out of the window.

"It is about time you became real art, un." He announces to no one in particular as he holds what looks like a porcelain bird level with the ground far below. The young prince's brow furrow as the white bird sails towards the Earth, shattering in tiny pieces when it finally meets its' doom. He looks back up at the blonde and is taken aback by the look on his face. His sky blue eyes are sparkling with joy and excitement and his smile is bright enough to fill the sun with envy. In a flash the dazzling expression is replaced with a look of boredom and the boy retreats back into the tower.

The prince does not know why he sits there long after the blonde vanishes. Perhaps he is waiting for the boy to reemerge? But why? He has no intention of talking to him. Why does he want to see that look on his face again?

"Your majesty!" The young man pushes himself to his feet and runs towards Kisame's voice. He does not know why, but he does not want him to see the tower too.

…

Days go by but the raven haired prince cannot forget about the golden haired boy in the middle of the forest. More often than he would like to admit, he has found himself sneaking away from the palace and making the journey to the tower just to watch the boy destroy sculpture after sculpture. Each time he dropped something out the window, the blonde looked absolutely ecstatic and the prince found himself completely entranced. Surely if he could just find out the purpose behind the senseless destruction, his curiosity would be pacified. Today he will talk to the boy.

With that thought in mind, the prince made the now familiar journey to the tower. However, instead of stepping out into the clearing as planned, he found himself ducking behind the bush per usual. He did not lose his nerve, what stopped him is the red headed man staring up at the empty window.

"Oh my beloved artist. Deidara, won't you let down your long hair?" Almost instantly a rope of blonde hair cascades out of the window. The prince watched in genuine surprise as the man wrapped the locks around one hand before pulling himself up. Keeping his feet pressed firmly against the tower the man grapples himself all the way to the top and disappears into the opening.

The prince can only stand there in stupefied shock. Was that all his hair? Is that the only way into the tower? Minutes go by before the hair is thrown out of the window again. He watches as the ginger clambers down before disappearing into the distance. The prince waits for a while before walking over to the base of the tower.

… **..**

The artisan was contemplating what his next concoction was going to be when,

"Oh my beloved artist. D-Deidara, won't you let down your long hair?" The usually stoic prince felt absolutely ridiculous calling out something like that to a person he's never met before.

The blonde pauses for a moment before turning around to stare at the window. Master Sasori just left so why would he come back? Did he forget something? Also the boy couldn't help but take notice of how strange his voice sounded.

Thinking better of keeping the impatient ginger waiting, the teen attaches the base of his hair to the hook by the window before tossing the long tresses below. Because of the hook and how long his mane has gotten, he no longer feels anything when his master is climbing up so he is completely stunned when a black haired young man suddenly clambers into his little circular room. For a moment they just stare at each as if neither of them could believe the other is real. When the prince moves to step closer, Deidara backs away towards his desk.

Snatching up his carving knife he points it at the stranger before shouting, "W-Who are you? Where did you come from?" By the looks of the intruder's robes, the blonde could tell that he is someone of high standing.

The prince looks unnerved and holds his hands up in an attempt to feign innocence. "I mean no harm."

"Why are you here?"

It took a moment for the prince to find an answer to that because quite frankly he wasn't too sure himself. "Well…I am curious about those little figurines you keep dropping from your window."

The blonde finally lowers the knife and his face lights up in excitement. "You're interested in my art?"

"Well yes…sort of. I do not think they look particularly well made but I do want to know why you destroy them."

"Hmpt rude bastard." The prince's eyes widen a bit at the insult. No one ever talks to him like that. "If you must know I am not _destroying_ them. I am turning them into true art un." The blonde knew he had to continue by the look of confusion on the other's face. "Fine art is the beauty of a single fleeting moment. Like human life, it is not meant to last forever."

"Hm." The blonde was expecting to be called stupid for his belief since Sasori-danna never hesitates to point out how idiotic he sounds. He insists that art is eternal and, like his puppets, is meant to be everlasting. "I came here to rid myself of my curiosity but you've only managed to pique my interests further."

"Is that so? You still have not told me who you are un."

The prince hesitated for a moment. Once the boy found out that he is a prince would he treat him differently? "My name is Itachi. I work as an apprentice at the royal palace."

"Really? You're the first person I've ever met besides Master Sasori un."

"…Why are you locked away in this tower anyway?"

"So that I am safe. So the outside world does not taint me. So that I can be preserved forever."

"…"

"Or something like that un. Anyway, tell me more about the palace, and the forest, and the town you come from."

Itachi and Deidara went back and forth as if they were playing a game of questions. No matter how many questions they asked each other the answers only brought about more. Neither had ever met a person like the other before. They chattered away well after the sun had gone down, as if they were the best of friends. When Itachi realized how late it had gotten, he stood up to leave but is stopped when Deidara grabs his sleeve.

"Wait!" The outburst seemed to shock them both because when the prince looks down at the blonde, his cheeks are red with embarrassment. "Do you um, really have to go?"

"…I really do have to go. I am needed at the palace."

"Will you come back to visit again?" It only took one look from those pleading blue eyes for the raven haired teen to make up his mind. He gently takes the hand that was desperately holding onto his sleeve before offering a rare smile.

"You have my word." With that promise hanging between them Deidara let's down his hair and allows the man to leave him alone in his tower once again.

…..

Even though the blue eyed boy was not expecting the stranger to return he could not let go of the hope that filled him as the next day came and pass. On the second day he decided to try to distract himself to stop thinking about the raven haired youth. By the time the third day rolled around Deidara had given himself the task of trying to forget that the man had ever existed. He tried in vain to turn the memory into a dream that never happened. Until finally,

"Oh my beloved artist. Deidara, let down your long hair."

This time he knew for certain that this voice did not belong to his master. Without a moment's hesitation, he throws his hair out the window and anxiously awaits his new acquaintance. For some reason his heart skips a beat when the handsome prince pulls himself into the room.

"Good morning Deidara."

"Itachi…you came back un."

"Did I not give my word that I would?" The prince almost falls over when the shorter teen throws himself into his arms.

"Yeah you did."

"…" Usually a boy of minimal to no affection, for some reason the prince found it hard to push the other away and settles for patting his head instead.

Like the first day they met, the two spent the day talking and filling each other's minds with ideals the other had never thought of. Itachi made sure to leave before the sun went down but he was back the next day…and the next day, and the next day and before long a month came and went. Somewhere in all the evenings spent together, the teens started to develop strong feelings for each other. Neither could place a name on the feeling but they knew that the other was something precious to them. One evening as Itachi sat watching the other sculpt a pang of guilt ran through him. The blonde has been nothing but honest with him, but it just occurred to the noble that he is still lying to his companion.

"Deidara."

"Hm?"

"What would you think if I told you I am hiding something from you?"

"Yeah?" He's not surprised when he does not look up from his project to answer him. "Something like what?"

"Something that may change your view of me."

That got his attention. Deidara looks up to stare at the mysterious teen before moving to sit next to him on the bed. "Go on un."

"I have not been entirely honest with you. I am not an apprentice at the castle."

"Well that's no big de—"

"I am a prince."

"People always try to impress—wait what?"

He had been avoiding the others gaze but serious onyx eyes finally meet cerulean ones as he confesses. "I am Prince Uchiha Itachi. My father rules this kingdom and I am expected to do the same."

"Wow…a prince un…Well actually that makes a lot of sense."

"What?" The prince does not know what to make of the other's nonchalant attitude. He was expecting him to get upset.

"Well there was always something very pompous about you."

The prince's eyebrow arches at the other's insinuation. "Oh really?"

"Yeah you always walk around with this air of importance, or rather arrogance un. You have horrible taste since you find my art amateur, which is common of nobles. And the way you dress is refined as well. You also have the look of a prince charming from fairy tales-" He cuts his own rambling short when he realizes what he just said. "Uh." Glancing over at the noble only made his cheeks redden when he's met with his piercing stare.

"Charming hm?"

"D-D-Don't read too much into it!"

"Don't worry." The Uchiha smiles in amusement as the blonde crosses his arms and offers his back to him. "You are pretty charming yourself."

"Wha—"

"That is when you keep your mouth shut."

"Hmpt, rude bastard." They burst into laughter which only intensifies when their heads accidently knock against each other. "Hey." Deidara starts suddenly when they've caught their breath. "If you're a prince, why do you leave the castle to roam around the woods?"

"I do not want to be king. Father and everyone else expects too much of me because I excel at everything—"

"Arrogant."

"And it is simply not the life for me." He continues as though the other never spoke. "Plus I think my little brother would be better suited for the role. But his excellence is often over shadowed by my presence."

"I see…well why don't you just leave?"

"It is not that simple Deidara."

"Yeah, why not? Too scared?"

"The reason why is the same as why you won't leave this tower." Narrowed black eyes clash with glaring blue ones as they stare each other down. They had argued once before when Deidara explained his situation to the prince. When Itachi urged him to escape from Sasori, the other had gotten defensive.

"Oh ho. And where would I run to? Your pretty little castle? Un."

"…If you run away from this tower…I'll run away from the castle." He said on complete impulse. But as the words echo in his ears, the prince realizes that he meant every word.

"What?" The blonde's eyes widen at the unexpected proposal.

"You heard me."

"But where will we go?"

"Does it matter? We can forage and I know how to hunt. You could even put you art to good use by selling it. We'll survive off the land until we make it to another kingdom."

"I uh—"

"I know you have not been outside since you were twelve and I know you've been told that the outside world is bad but I'll be there to protect you. I won't let anything bad happen to you. So what do you say?" Itachi extends a steady hand which betrays none of the nervousness he is actually feeling.

Deidara stares at his friend for a while before grasping his offered hand in determination. "Okay." They smile at each other for a moment before Deidara brings up an important question. "But how will I get down?"

"We'll cut your hair—"

"Huh?"

"Let me finish. We'll cut your hair and tie it to the hook. That way we can both get down.

"…Well okay Itachi, if you're serious then let's do this un."

"We won't be able to until tomorrow. I will not be able to take you to the castle with me and I need to go back to get food, water, money, my sword, and if I can a horse. I'll be back after Sasori brings you breakfast. I have to go prepare now."

"O-Okay."

"Don't worry." The prince pauses at the windowsill to pat the younger's head. "Everything will work out. Just trust in your prince charming." Itachi throws him a wink before descending out of view. He did manage to catch the furious blush spreading across the blonde's face.

…

The long haired artist could not sleep a wink that night. Morning came much too soon for him and when he heard his master call for him to let down his hair he almost went into cardiac arrest.

"Oh my beloved artist. Deidara, let down your long hair?"

While the older man climbed up to deliver his breakfast, Deidara tried to tattoo 'act natural' into his sleep deprived mind.

"M-Morning Sasori-danna."

"…Morning." The man's brown eyes narrow at the child's odd behavior. "Here." He sets the canteen of porridge and container of biscuits on the empty desk before turning to face his antsy artist. "You haven't been making any figurines lately."

"Oh I have. I've just been turning them into true art more often than not un." Deidara had thought that his lie was the perfect cover, but he missed the way his master momentarily stared at the untouched clay laying in the open drawer.

"Mm. Well I guess I'll leave you alone now. I have a lot of work to do."

"Of course." He could not be more relieved to see his master stalk towards the open window. And he was surprised that he was not more devastated at the fact that this would be their last meeting. Is his desire really to wonder around the world aimlessly with Itachi? "Ah Sasori-danna do you happen to have any scissors?"

He knew it was a mistake as soon as the last word left his mouth.

"What?" He couldn't help but cower away from his master's icy glare. "Why would you need scissors Deidara?"

"I-I wanted to trim my bangs un." A pathetic lie since Sasori had just trimmed them two days ago.

"Oh really." As the redhead advanced on him, all the boy could do was cringe away until his back met the wall. "As a matter of fact, I do happen to have a pair on me. Come here."

"N-No I've changed my mind."

"COME HERE!" The boy can only scream when the impatient man lunges forward and grabs him by the hair. "I'll give you a trim."

"Sasori-danna wait! Please, I've changed my mind!" He claws at the hand clutching at his hair, but it does nothing to ease the iron grip.

"Shut up!" The sound of four sharp snips can somehow be heard over the youth's screams and soon he finds himself laying face first on the floor. His hair, which he never sees the end of, now stops at the middle of his back in a jagged cut. "Come here."

"Aaah stop it!" Sasori grabs the boy by the arm and pulls him to a closet that has been locked ever since the boy started living there three years ago. No matter how much he struggles he cannot escape his mentor's grip as he unlocks the door. His flailing ceases once he sees what's hidden inside.

"Meet Crow." The three-eyed, four-armed humanoid marionette with jagged teeth was enough to give the teen nightmares for a week.

"What—"

"Your new home." Sasori flips a switch on the side of the giant puppet and all at once the belly opens to reveal a space barely big enough for the blonde's small frame. Before the teen can protest, the redhead shoves him inside before pressing the latch again. He could see the look of despair on the blondes face as the last panel closed. Seconds later banging and screaming resounds from the puppet's belly.

"SASORI-DANNA, LET ME OUT UN. I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! I'LL NEVER DISOBEY YOU AGAI—"

The rest of his pleas are drowned out when the middle aged man slams the closet door close. He drags Deidara's hair to the hook and ties it before tossing it down to the ground below.

Minutes later a young prince, guiding a horse stocked with supplies, steps into the clearing to find the blonde hair of his companion waiting for him. He did find it strange for it to already be waiting for him but decided that the younger teen was probably being over eager. After having secured the horse, he scales his way to the top and jumps into an empty room.

"…Deidara…" His eyes scan the dark room but when the man who was standing next to the window steps out of the shadows, it is too late to dodge the punch he throws at his face.

The prince almost falls to the floor but finds his footing in time to put space in between them. "Sasori."

"Oh? So you know my name?"

"Where is Deidara?"

"Hmpt. Deidara is being taken care of."

"What did you do to him?!"

"What's with that look? I wouldn't do anything to my beloved artist."

"Beloved? You don't care about him. If you did, you would have never locked him away in this tower."

"I had too. I wasted my time raising that child so that one day he will become a testament for true art."

"What?"

"I don't have time to explain anything to a cultureless noble like yourself _ouji-sama."_ This time the prince sees the attack coming and manages to turn at the last moment and slam the older man into the wall. Paintings clatter to the floor as the redhead pushes the teen into the opposite wall before punching him in the stomach. Itachi's vision blurs for a moment which is long enough for the older man to push him towards the window. Itachi reaches for the scabbard on his back and yanks his blade from its confine. He manages to slash the elder across the chest before he shoves the prince. The boy loses his footing and trips out of the window but his free fall is cut short when he instinctively latches onto the blonde hair cascading downward.

His body is filled with dread when the puppeteer pokes his head out the window to smirk down at the noble. His heart nearly stops when he brings a pair of scissors to the lengthy mane. "Last words?"

"…"

"Didn't think you were the type. But think of it this way, in Deidara's mind you will now become true art." With four quick snips to the hair-rope, the young prince finds himself plummeting to his death. The last thing he sees is Sasori ducking his head back into the window. Because of the puppet master's early retreat he misses the noble's last words.

"Sorry Deidara."

…

For hours on end Deidara could feel himself being rocked and jostled inside his master's puppet. He knew Sasori was moving him somewhere but he gave up on pleading after the first twenty minutes. Not only was his voice hoarse but he came to the conclusion that there was really no point. At the moment his thoughts are completely consumed by Itachi. Did he come for him? Was it after Sasori-danna starting moving him or did the puppet maker do something to the young ouji? He does not get too much longer to ponder the possibility before all movement suddenly stops. He can hear the clicking of the puppet opening up and soon his eyes are assaulted by moonlight after hours of absolute darkness.

His eyes don't get to adjust before Sasori's head moves in to block the light. "Hey there, look at your new home." The boy could tell that they were somewhere in the forest. This clearing was smaller than the last and this one has a small pond in the middle of it with no building in sight. "This is located near the border of this kingdom and the Rain Kingdom. You would not know this but we were once at war with this kingdom. A treaty was passed which finally ended all the fighting. As part of that treaty, this area and the area surrounding it is known as a dead zone. Meaning that it is forbidden. No one is allowed here and no one has been here in over five years. So there is no chance of someone finding you here in this puppet."

"Y-You're going to leave me in the puppet?!"

"But of course."

"But Sasori-danna, I'll die." He could not believe his ears.

"Fear not Deidara. I will not let your body rot and you will not die. You will live on forever as true art. You will become the only perfect puppet I've ever created."

"You…you plan on turning me into one of your dolls?!"

"I plan on turning you into true art."

"Master—"The man hits the switch and all too quick the boy is once again shrouded in darkness. He curls into himself before hugging his knees and burying his face into his lap. After the redhead walks away, all that can be heard in the clearing is the soft ramblings of a broken artist. "True art is fleeting…nothing lasts forever…true art is fleeting…fleeting…"

…

"We can't stop yet."

Itachi yanks at the horse reins as best as he can in his current position. He is currently sprawled out on his stomach on top of the disobedient horse. His arm is hanging off the animal on either side while one leg rests in the stirrups. The other leg is bent at a painfully awkward angle. Anyone who passed by would be able to tell in an instant that the limb is absolutely broken. No one would recognize the prince either. He is covered in dirt, his clothes are torn, and his usually tied back raven hair is stuck to his face from sweat. He has been travelling for hours now and he has not ran into anyone for help. He could have went back to the castle but he promised the artist that if he left the tower, then he would leave the royal life. No matter what the circumstance or what could have become of the blonde haired teen he is a man of his word. His body reels as the horse stands to give an indignant neigh. This rattles his leg furiously and the pain that shoots up his leg is almost enough to knock him back into unconsciousness. Once he can breathe again he pats the horse with a shaky sigh. "Okay-Okay, go find some water and somewhere to graze. We'll stop there for the night."

As if the horse had been waiting his whole life to hear these words, it trots off into the dark like it knows exactly where to stop. He should probably tie his leg together properly anyway. The thought is enough to make him wince. The trotting continues on for a few minutes and Itachi can feel his lids drooping in a desperate attempt to escape the pain via sleep. He was going to give in until the horse finally came to a stop at a pond. His head shoots up from its place against the horse's neck when a faint sound interrupts his drowsiness.

"Art…art is an explosion un…It is fleeting…not everlasting…Art—"

"Dei…AH!" He instantly realizes his mistake in clambering down from the horse. He lands with a horrible crunch and crumples to the ground in a heap.

"Ar—Hello? Is someone there? Hello!?" Itachi can hear the sound of someone knocking on wood and scans the area before his eyes fall on a creepy looking puppet leaning against a tree. Even though the young prince is bruised all over, he leans up on his elbows before pulling his body forward.

"Mmm!" His eyes clench is pain as his broken leg drags against the ground.

"Hello?"

Biting his lip, Itachi repeats the action pulling himself an inch closer. The puppet is across the clearing. When the prince had gotten to the clearing it was dawn. By the time he can rest his hand against the wood, the sun has risen high into the sky. The teen is drenched in sweat and barely conscious. His lip is busted from biting too hard and his leg is shaking like a leaf enduring winter. Despite his exhaustion he reaches for the scabbard on his back before pulling out his medium sized sword. He knows he has no energy to pry it open so he presses the blade into one of the cracks and pulls himself by the handle of the blade. After a few moments the wood cracks under his weight and creates a hole, sending him back to the ground.

All at once Deidara is assaulted with sunlight. He had given up hope hours ago. He figured he may be going crazy when he thought he heard somebody outside but his suspicions are proven wrong as he breaks free from his wooden prison. He eyes cannot adjust quickly enough so he just stays on his hands and knees until they refocus two minutes later. His chest tightens when the first thing his vision reveals in a sprawled out noble.

"Itachi!" The blonde reaches out and turns the teen onto his back.

"AAAh oh god."

"Oh I'm so sorry." He drops his head into his lap without thinking, earning a hiss of pain from the elder. "Sorry, sorry! Why? How? What are you doing here?"

"That's hah my hah question." He manages between pants.

"Sasori-danna locked me in that thing so he can preserve my body. He didn't care if I died, he just wanted me to be his experiment. He wants to make me a human puppet so he can achieve true art." Deidara eyes close as he recalls the diabolical plan. They pop back open when Itachi places a hand on his cheek.

"Idiot…doesn't he know that hah art is hah fleeting." They both smile as Deidara covers the elder's hand with his own.

"But what happened to **you**?"

"When I came to get you he hah attacked me hah. He ended up pushing me out of the tower."

"What?! How are you…?"

"I think your hair saved me. He had to cut it to make me fall and it hit the ground before me. It probably provided some sort of cushion. My leg is broken though."

"Kami, this is all my fault un." His hand tightens around the noble's before pulling it away from his face. He does not let go as he stares into his ink eyes. "I should have never pushed you to leave the castle."

"I pushed you to leave the tower Deidara. I'm sorry that I won't be able to keep my promise."

"What do you mean?"

"I promised that I would protect you and not let anything bad happen to you, but now I cannot." Their eyes move down to his leg as if to confirm this statement.

"Don't worry about it un."

"Huh?"

"That just means that I'll have to take care of you. You're used to being pampered aren't you, _prince charming_?" The prince can't stop the smile that graces his ashen face when the boy sticks a childish tongue out at him.

"Right. And you're going to do that my selling your mediocre work, my _beloved artist_?"

"No shut up…" A blush spreads across his face as he pouts at the injured man on his lap. "Maybe, anyway just get some rest."

"Mm." Almost immediately the prince's eyes close and sleep renders him unconscious but not before he feels something soft press against his lips.

 **Author's Note: Well that took longer than expected. Sorry if the writing was weird, I was trying to right in like third person to force myself to try something new and I was trying to do past tense or something but I effed up. I don't know what happened…yeah probs won't do that anymore. Anyway let me know what you thought in a review. I will be taking suggestions for my next Naruto/folktale mashup fic. So like if you request Neji as snow white or some ish I may do it (just an example). But don't just drop a review to ask for what you want, make a comment about the chapter!**

 **Thanks for Reading~ :-)**


End file.
